


Dad's Worst Nightmare

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Dad's Worst Nightmare [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Drama, Drugging, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Thriller, Underage Drinking, dad!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader has a fight with her dad, Jensen, before heading to a sleepover at her friends house. But the sleepover turns into a big party that ends up changing the reader and her father’s lives forever…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The reader is 17 years old in this series...

“But dad-”

“I don’t care,” said you dad, your eyes rolling in response. “You’re not sleeping over Sara’s tonight.”

“Mom said I could,” you said, Danneel walking into the kitchen.

“What’d I say you could?” she asked, opening up the fridge.

“You said I could sleepover Sara’s tonight,” you said. Your mom winced and looked at your dad, his face turning to a scowl.

“Sorry, Jay. I did tell Y/N earlier in the week she could. The girl’s are having a night,” she said, you dad frowning.

“This is my first weekend home where all our schedules aren’t crazy in over a month,” said your dad, looking at you. “The little guys are with their grandparents. You played your last soccer game of the season last weekend. You don’t want to hang out with me for one night?”

“I’m seventeen dad,” you said, his head shaking. “What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal? I haven’t spent any time with my oldest kid in forever, that’s the big deal,” he said.

“Mom,” you said, looking to her for some help. “Please tell your husband everyone else’s lives aren’t put on hold the second he decides to come home from playing dress up.”

“Playing dress puts food on that table,” said your dad. “And I do not-”

“Mom, you said I could stay at Sara’s. Her parents will be home and I don’t have indoor soccer until noon which I will certainly be on time for,” you said, glaring over your shoulder at your dad.

“Did you finish your homework?” she asked.

“Yes,” you said, cocking your head. She held up her hands in defeat. “Thank you.”

“You’re letting her go?” asked your dad, your eyes wide.

“I can’t believe you right now,” you said, his own wide right back at you. “What do you want from me? I get straight A’s. I’m on honor roll and do a million clubs and sports and volunteer and work at the brewery and I babysit  _all_ the time and I keep my room clean and do chores and I even have my college application already written thank you very much. What more do I possibly have to do to be good enough, huh?”

“Y/N, that’s not-”

“I’m going to pack,” you said, storming out of there before you did something that got you grounded.

 

“Y/N,” asked your mom as she drove you to Sara’s. You hummed from the passenger seat, staring out the window. “Your dad just misses you is all, sweetie.”

“Could have fooled me,” you said, biting your lip, hoping she didn’t call the whole thing off on you for that. You turned in your seat, Danneel not saying anything as she kept driving. You’d known her since you were little, about five years old and she’d always been mom to you, even if she wasn’t biologically. You absolutely loved your siblings and being a big sister to them but you couldn’t help but feel like in recent years you were the “accident” child. You were, not that your dad would have ever said something like that to you, but things had been different lately and you’d chalked it up to growing up and becoming independent at first. Now, you felt like keeping a nice barrier from your dad was a good thing. You’d be eighteen in a few months and the next year you could leave and finally let him have the life he actually wanted without the kid he didn’t mean to make around.

“…you hear what I’m saying, honey?” said your mom, your head nodding as if you’d heard anything of what she’d been going on about the past five minutes. She pulled up outside of Sara’s, ruffling your head.

“Mom,” you groaned, trying to slide out of the car.

“I’ll pick you up at eleven tomorrow so we can swing home and get you changed for your game, okay?” she asked.

“You have brewery stuff tomorrow, don’t you,” you said, her face falling. “S’okay. Not everyone’s parents come to their games.”

“Dad’ll love to go for the both of us. Call if you need anything,” she said, your head nodding as you grabbed your backpack. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” you said, giving her a wave as she backed out. She paused a minute before you jogged up to the front door and Sara opened it, giving a wave before your mom took off. “I am so glad to be out of there.”

“I know. My parents are on a work trip. The house is mine for the entire weekend,” she said with a smile. You smiled back, figuring it wouldn’t be a big deal if her parents weren’t home. “Come on. Let’s ditch your bag and get ready.”

“Ready?” you asked, Sara pulling you upstairs with her.

“My parents are out of town? I’m throwing a huge party obviously.”

 

“Sara,” you said about an hour into the thing, wincing at the number of people there, some from school, a lot you didn’t know, some even older looking and so much alcohol around you felt drunk off the fumes. 

“Are you drinking straight vodka?” she asked, staring into your cup. “Wow.”

“It’s water,” you said, rubbing your bare shoulder. “I don’t like this shirt.”

“I know. You  _love_  it,” she said, bopping you on the nose before she walked away. You rolled your eyes at her, trying to hide away on the fringes of the party. There were too many people and way too many you didn’t know. Your reserved side was in full force tonight. You sighed, deciding to head upstairs and change out of the low cut crop top she’d made you put on. You felt naked and crossed your arms over your stomach and chest as much as possible before you realized her bedroom door was locked, your eyes rolling when you realized why. You hid back downstairs, a guy that looked like he was in college chuckling when he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey. They out of Bud?” he asked, nodding at the cooler you were standing in front of.

“I uh, don’t know. Sorry,” you said, moving aside, the guy flipping it open and grabbing a can.

“You not much of a party girl, huh,” he said, giving you a nod.

“Nope,” you said, looking away.

“I’m Johnny,” he said.

“Y/N,” you said. He cracked open his beer and handed it to you, staring at you as you stared at the can. “I don’t drink.”

“Come on. It’s light beer. You won’t even get drunk off it,” he said. “Maybe a little tingle but that’s it.”

You turned away, the beer can disappearing, a red cup in front of you a moment later.

“That’s half a can,” he said, the amount not seeming all that much now. You cocked your head. It’s not like you’d never had a drink before but that was normally a sip or two of wine at a holiday. You put the cup to your lips and swallowed some down. The flavor wasn’t anything special but you drank it down, the guy chuckling. “Told you so, Y/N. I’ll see you around maybe.”

“Uh huh,” you said, wading out of there and out to the party.

 

Thirty minutes later you were leaned up against a wall, closing your eyes. Something was wrong. Sure you were a lightweight but something was really,  _really_  wrong. Sara was useless, drunk off her ass and making out with dude in her parents bedroom at this point. 

“He’s going to fucking kill me,” you muttered, finding the downstairs bathroom and getting some privacy. You dialed on your phone and closed your eyes, splashing some cold water on your face.

“Y/N? Everything okay?” asked your dad. You paused, knowing you were already sending him into red alert. “Y/N.”

“Can you come get me?” you asked quietly. “Please.”

“Of course, honey,” he said, hearing the shake in your voice. “Where are you? Sara’s still?”

“Yeah,” you said. “There…I didn’t know her parents were out of town and thought we were just having a sleepover but she threw a huge party and I had a little beer and you can kill me later but I don’t feel right, dad.”

“It’s okay,” he said softly, the car tearing out of the driveway after a few seconds. “I’m on my way over right now. Did you take a drink from someone?”

“No…yes but…I don’t know, maybe he put something…” you said, spacing out for a few seconds. “I’m scared, daddy.”

“I’ll be right there. I’m ten minutes away. I’ll stay on the phone with you the whole time, alright? Nothing bad’s going to happen,” he said. “I promise.”

 

Ten minutes later you heard a car pull up outside and you sighed in relief. You hopped out of the bathroom, immediately bumping into Johnny.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said with a smile. “Enjoying the party?”

“Stay away from me,” you said, brushing past him, a hand catching your arm. “Johnny, let go.”

“I’m not-”

“Hey!” you heard shouted so loud every head in the vicinity turned your direction. You’d seen your dad’s show before, seen what you thought was scary Dean Winchester.

That was nothing compared to pissed off dad.

“Go away, Johnny,” you said, shrugging out his hold and walking over to your dad.

“There’s older guys and then there’s older guys,” said Johnny with a laugh. Your dad audibly growled, walking over and getting in his face. “Who the hell are you?”

“Her father,” he gritted out. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Johnny,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh? Okay, Johnny,” he said, grabbing his shirt collar and practically lifting him off the ground. “Y/N, was this the guy that gave you a drink with a little something extra in it?”

“Dad-”

“Is he?” he asked.

“…Yeah,” you said. Your dad nodded once before he smiled darkly at Johnny, leaning in close and saying something quietly, the color draining from Johnny’s face.

“Party’s over!” shouted your dad, no one daring to mess with him. People started to scramble out of the house, red and blue lights flashing through the windows. “Oh and Johnny. Let me introduce you to my buddy. He’s a cop. I’m sure you’ll have lots to talk about.”

 

“How is she?” asked your dad after a paramedic looked you over and a cop took your statement. 

“Had half a drink. Blood work will probably come back positive for rooffies,” he said. You looked down, arms covering your chest and stomach, wishing you were anywhere but there. 

“Can I take her home?” he asked.

“Yeah. Drink lots of water and in the morning don’t be surprised if there’s some gaps in memory,” he said. You dad nodded and helped you off the stretcher, walking you over to the passenger seat of his car. Your backpack was already in the backseat and he helped sit you down. 

He took off his flannel and put it around you, helping button it up when your hands shook. He pulled your seatbelt on and kissed the top of your head before he was driving away. 

He didn’t say a word the whole way home.

You sniffled a few times but had things under control by the time you were walking inside with his hand on your arm to help you, your steps a little unsteady and you started crying all over again just as your mom came around the corner.

“I got her,” said your dad, turning you around and picking you up, carrying you up the stairs as you clung to him like you were one of your younger siblings having a crying fit. He set you down in your room, your mom inside seconds after shooing him out.

“No one touched you, right?” she asked. You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut. “It’s okay. Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

You nodded, trudging into your bathroom, standing under the hot water trying to get your head to clear up. It worked some but your body felt heavy and you spent most of the time crying. 

He was going to kill you for not calling right away when you realized there was a party. He’d been pissed when you left for the night. You couldn’t imagine how angry he’d be after ruining everything.

Finally you managed to get out of the shower and into some pajamas, spotting your red and puffy eyes in the mirror. You slugged out to your room and curled up on top of your bed, a mug of hot cocoa on your nightstand. You sat up and sipped at it along with the few bottles of water that were now there, pushing it away when it reminded you of the last time you had some, when you’d gone to lunch with your dad back in the winter after getting your license.

You laid down on the bed again, staring at the wall for a while before the door creaked open. Your dad was in his pajamas, giving you a soft smile as he stepped inside.

“Hey,” he said, sitting down on the other side of your bed, swinging his legs up and pulling you into his side. Your head was splitting and dizzy and you whined against him, clutching at his shirt. “Shh. S’okay. I’m staying right here. You’re safe. You’re safe, honey. Try to sleep and we’ll ride this out, okay? Daddy won’t let anything happen, I promise.”

 

You woke up groggy but your head felt a million times better. You were startled by the fact there was someone else in your bed, taking a second to realize it was your dad, already awake and looking at you.

“Hey,” he said quietly, your eyes fluttering closed as you buried your face in his chest. “How’s your head?”

“…msor…” you mumbled, his hand moving your head back an inch. He tucked your hair behind your ear, patting it down on the top. 

“You’ve had the funniest bedhead in the world ever since you were a baby,” he said, resting his hand on your arm. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, waiting for his green eyes to get mad, for the gentle face to go away, for him to disown you.

“Y/N, I’m sorry that happened to you. I am. But why are you apologizing to me?” he asked.

“Because I should have asked to come home straight away and I drank and fuck you saw me in that shirt,” you said, closing your eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment in his.

“You’re a teenager, sweetie. Sara’s parent not being home wouldn’t have been an issue. A party…you’ve gone to parties before and you never came home drunk. Hell, you’ve probably taste tested way more beer at the brewery than whatever you had at that party and-”

“But I let a guy give me a drink when I didn’t want one,” you said.

“You’re seventeen honey,” he said. “I don’t expect you to be perfect. I never expect you to be perfect. You didn’t know he put something in it. I’m fucking forty and you’ve seen me way too drunk before. Hell, you helped me up to bed once.”

“But you’re an adult and I didn’t like that shirt and…” you said, trying to roll to your other side, his hand stopping you.

“You’re a grown woman, Y/N,” he said. “You have no idea how proud we are of you, especially for last night.”

“I did everything wrong,” you said. He scrunched up his face, taking his turn to close his eyes. When he finally let out a breath and opened them, you saw something vulnerable in them.

“You did what we taught you. You knew something was wrong and you asked us to help you. We will never, ever be mad at you for asking for our help. You stayed someplace safe while I was coming to get you and even when I embarrassed the shit out of you, you never once looked like you gave a crap about what any of those other kids thought. We taught you to be smart and independent and stand up for yourself and that’s what you did,” he said.

“I didn’t,” you said, shaking your head. “You’re supposed to hate me.”

“Hate you?” he asked. “Last night was the worst night of my life. It was my fucking nightmare to see you like that. You weren’t even with us half the time, kiddo you were so out of it. I was so freaking proud of you for calling me so it was only a little nightmare, not as bad as it could have been. Honey, I love you more than anything. You and your sisters and brother…nothing is more important than you guys. You were this little bundle of joy I was blessed with and someone almost hurt my baby last night. You called me daddy and that broke my fucking heart. I haven’t heard that out of your mouth since you were six. You were so scared and all I wanted to do was protect you. But you’re a big girl and even though I wasn’t there, you made sure you were safe on your own until I could get to you. You do not get that scared over someone unless you love them more than you love yourself. That’s what happens when you have kids. They get your heart and you’re more than happy to give it to them. I will never be mad at you for what happened last night, neither your mom or me. Ever.”

“Really?” you asked, sniffling some, surprised to realized he was shedding a few tears of his own. “But I thought…I’m not supposed to cause problems. You have so much going on you shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“I hate to break it to you but I can guarantee I’ll still be waking up in a cold sweat from nightmares over stuff happening to you when you’re forty and have a family of your own,” he said with a smile. “Another thing, where did you get this idea from of having to be perfect from? You said it yesterday and…if I or your mom have made you feel like there is no room for error, I am so sorry for that. You’re not supposed to be perfect. No one is.”

“You got so mad last night when I wanted to sleepover and I never drop stuff last minute on you guys and it made me mad like you don’t realize I have a life too…” you said, your dad wiping away the tear streaks on your face with his thumb.

“I don’t want a perfect child. Just a good and kind one…that can’t parallel park for shit but you know, we can work on that,” he said, a laugh escaping you. “You just started your senior year, Y/N. Do less activities, don’t work on the weekends, let us use a babysitter that isn’t you all the time. You do not exist to be our helper. You’re our daughter and that’s all you have to be,” he said.

“Can I quit soccer?” you asked, his head nodding. “Mom already paid though.”

“It’s okay,” he said.

“I don’t like being on the prom committee either,” you said. “Or Math League.”

“As long as you don’t turn into a degenerate on us, do what you want, honey,” he said. You nodded, reaching a hand up and wiping off his face. “Boys can’t cry now?”

“I don’t like when you cry,” you said.

“Starting to understand why I stayed in here last night for me as much as I did for you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you said, closing your eyes, starting to feel tired again. “What did you say to Johnny that made him turn as pale as a ghost?”

“It’s not appropriate to repeat,” he said.

“You’ve been swearing this morning and you like never do that,” you said.

“Basically I told him if he touched you or any other woman ever again, I’d kill him. I may have mentioned some other stuff I’d do before the killing but again, not appropriate,” he said. You stared at him, sensing he wasn’t joking.

“You would kill someone?” you asked.

“Forget I said that. How about after a little nap, because someone is looking sleepy again, we go downstairs and I will make up some chocolate chip pancakes and we can watch Saturday morning cartoons like we used to when you were little?” he asked.

“Will you stay here?” you asked.

“Not going anywhere, sweetie.”

 

You were sat on the couch shoveling half a pancake in your mouth an hour later, laughing at an episode of Scooby Doo when you heard the mud door open and your mom walk in, your dad popping up from his seat.

“Yes I’m better. You can stop having a mouth conversation now,” you said, your dad looking down at you. “I noticed you guys do that when I was eleven. I just never said anything.”

“Well today’s just been an insightful day so far hasn’t it?” he asked, plopping back down next to you.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” asked your mom, coming over to sit next to you, trying to pull you into a hug despite the plate in your lap.

“Awesome. Please don’t dump syrup all over me,” you asked.

“You’re not going to soccer today. You need to stay home and rest,” she said.

“Y/N quit soccer and a couple of other clubs,” said your dad. “She had too much on her plate.”

“Good. You’re too young to be this stressed already,” she said, resting her head on your shoulder. “Maybe you cut back at the brewery too?”

“Yeah, you can watch TV like a normal teenager. There’s this awesome show on Thursdays,” he said.

“You two aren’t gonna like…be all over me all day are you?” you asked. 

“Nope,” said Danneel, popping up. “I’m going to the brewery for a few hours then I’m driving to the grandparents to grab the kids. Should be back sometime tomorrow around lunch but I’ll check in on you.”

“All three kids by yourself?” you asked.

“Uh huh,” she said, pausing. “Unless you want me to stay here and I can totally do that. I just thought maybe you wanted some alone time with your dad. We can have a family day tomorrow.”

“Okay,” you said, your mom giving you each a big kiss before she grabbed her bag and headed out. 

“You okay with hanging out with your old man all weekend?” he asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” you said. He grabbed your finished plates and put them away in the kitchen, returning to the couch and pulling you into his side, giving you a big forehead kiss. “Dad…”

“Is our special morning gone?” he asked, teasingly.

“No,” you said, snuggling into his side, pausing a moment. “I’m not too old for this, am I?”

“Never,” he said with a smile, throwing an arm over your shoulders. “More cartoons?”

“Can we watch Scoobynatural?” you asked, glancing up at him.

“Sure we can. We just need to watch every single episode before that first,” he said with a laugh.

“We’ll be here until  _I’m_  forty,” you said, your dad laughing as he hit up Netflix. 

“Y/N,” he said, looking down at you. “When I do have to go back to work next week, I want you to promise me that you’ll call more. Not waving hey in the background while I talk to the other guys. Tell me about school or boys or some funny thing you saw on the internet. Just talk to me again. I missed you.”

“Me too. I know you didn’t mean to make me but I was never an accident to you, was I,” you said.

“No. No you were not planned but I wouldn’t give you up for the world, honey. Even if you are a teenager now and that scares the crap out of me,” he said.

“You don’t have to worry about me going to anymore parties. Lesson learned,” you said.

“Don’t be afraid to live your life, honey. Just live it smart,” he said, turning on the TV. “Okay?”

“Okay, dad. I love you,” you said.

“I love you too, honey. So, so much.”

 

You must have fallen asleep sometime in the afternoon, waking up to your dad snoring lightly on the other end of the couch, your feet in his lap. You carefully pulled them away, stretching in your seat for a moment. You turned off the TV and gave your blanket to your dad, guessing he was probably up half the night worrying over you. 

You went to the kitchen and thought about baking something, something the two of you really hadn’t done together in years, smiling when you heard the doorbell ring. You jogged over to the door, trying to catch it so your dad could stay asleep.

“Hi,” you said, giving the officer standing at the door a smile. “Can I help you?”

“Ms. Y/N Ackles?” he asked.

“Yes officer? Is this about what happened last night?” you asked.

“Is your father, a Mr. Jensen Ackles, home?” he asked.

“Yeah. What’s…” you said, hearing your dad come up behind you. 

“What’s going on?” he asked with a sleepy smile. The officer brushed past you, grabbing your dad and spinning him around face first into the closest wall. “What-”

“You are under arrest,” said the officer, slapping a pair of cuffs on your dad and dragging him out barefoot, still in his pajamas.

“You can’t do that!” you said, rushing outside after them, the officer pinning your dad down against the car hood before turning to you.

“Quiet before I arrest you for interfering,” he said, your dad groaning when he got a shove against the metal hood.

“Just call mom, kiddo,” said your dad, pulled off the car and led to the backdoor, the officer roughly placing him in the back. “It’s just a misunderstanding. Call-”

The door slammed in his face, your dad pursing his lips at the officer through the glass.

“What is he arrested for? You didn’t read him his rights or-” you said, the officer pointing a finger in your face. You gulped as you stared up at him, recognizing the blue eyes staring at you. “You’re Johnny’s dad, aren’t you.”

“Here’s how this goes, kid,” he said, standing in front of the back window so your dad couldn’t see. “You’re going to give me a statement saying you were misinformed last night and somebody else gave you that drink. You’re very sorry for blaming Johnny and it was all a big misunderstanding. He didn’t slip you anything and he certainly did not give an underage girl any alcohol last night, understand?”

“Are you threatening me?” you asked, the officer smirking.

“A threat would be saying your father is under arrest and I will make sure your pretty daddy gets put in the shittiest shit hole there is with the scummiest scumbags there are and we’ll see if he comes out in one piece, because I guarantee he won’t. Pretty nice boys don’t do well in prison. Doesn’t matter if the charges won’t stick, paper work could get lost, he could spend a whole day having fun in a place like that,” he said.

“Let him go,” you said. “I’ll sign whatever you want. Just let him go.”

“Good girl.”

 

“Y/N,” said your dad, rubbing his wrists ten minutes later, following you back into the house. “What did the officer say?”

“It was a misunderstanding,” you said dryly, squeezing your eyes shut. 

“A misunderstanding he felt the need to talk to about with my seventeen year old daughter but not me?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. You shrugged, his head shaking. “Do not lie to me.”

“That was Johnny’s dad,” you said, throwing up your hands. Your dad raised his eyebrows, turning around and back to you.

“Did he threaten you?” asked your dad, his voice hard. You sighed and stared at him, looking at his hands. “He threatened me, didn’t he. Son of a bitch. Y/N, he can’t arrest me for no good reason.”

“Well he made a convincing argument,” you said, closing your eyes. “It doesn’t matter. I took back my statement from last night. I said it wasn’t Johnny, must have been someone else.”

“You what? You…I know it’s scary to stand up to the person that hurt you but you have to undo that, Y/N. Who knows how many other girls this Johnny guy has tried to hurt? Has hurt?” he said.

“You think I don’t know that?” you shot back, leaning against the kitchen counter, wrapping your arms around yourself. “I didn’t have a choice.”

“Yes you did. You still do. We can drive down the police station right now and-”

“Dad,” you said, swallowing hard before you forced yourself to look him in the eye. “He didn’t  _just_  threaten to have you arrested.”

“What did he say?” asked your dad. You looked at your feet, your dad stepping in front of you, a finger under your chin urging you to look up.

“He said good looking guys don’t do well in prison. I’m old enough to understand what he meant,” you said. Your dad closed his eyes, hanging his head a moment before he pulled you into a hug. “I didn’t want to do it but I didn’t want you to…”

“It’s not your job to protect me,” he said, kissing the top of your head. “But thank you for doing it.”

“What do we do?” you asked.

“For starters, we hope to hell the security camera caught him threatening you. You don’t answer the door anymore either,” he said. You nodded, looking away from him. “I’m not mad, Y/N.”

“I wished I’d called sooner last night,” you said. “It’s my fault you were put in that position.”

“No. It’s not anyone’s fault. Bad people are what did this. We’ll call the lawyer and figure this out. You don’t have to be scared, okay?” he said.

“Too late for that,” you said.

“I know, honey. I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is forced to deal with the aftermath of the party at school where things start to escalate…

You would never have called yourself a popular kid at school. You were friends with the in-crowd, the ones that were jocks and that showed off how wealthy their parents were. But you were friends with the kids other people wouldn’t be caught dead talking to too. The kids that liked working on cars or playing video games or actually enjoyed learning. The one nice thing about private school was pretty much everyone had money so there wasn’t much of a reason to be bullied over that. But it still happened and you were starting to suspect you were headed down that path.

You shrugged it off when Sara wouldn’t talk to you in homeroom on Monday morning after your long weekend. You weren’t in the mood to talk to her anyways. But when your chem lab partner didn’t say a word to you, when you were picked last in gym for soccer of all things, when you had to sit alone at lunch for the first time ever, you realized school was never going to be the same for you.

“Thanks for the grounding, Ackles,” said a guy on your way to math, shoving you in the hall, a few other people snickering. “I can’t believe you called your dad. Always knew you were a little prude.”

“Shut up, Eric,” you said, trying to walk past him, an arm reaching out in front of you.

“My dad took away my car. Thanks for that,” said Ricky, your eyes going to the ground.

“You guys are supposed to be my friends,” you said, scrunching up your face. Ricky knocked your notebook out of your hands, scowling at you.

“I wasn’t even doing anything at that stupid party and I got grounded for a month,” said Ricky. “I bet you didn’t even get in trouble, asshole.”

“Leave me alone,” you said, grabbing your notebook and hurrying past them.

 

Your dad flew back to Vancouver on Monday night, both of you disappointed that your front door security camera was too far away to make out anything Officer Barnes had said to you. The lawyer said they couldn’t do much unless you changed your statement again and tried to charge the officer but it wasn’t advised unless another incident occurred. The officer was a lifetime cop and if he wanted to make your lives hell, he absolutely could. Your dad said you weren’t giving up on getting some justice but he wanted you to lay low for now.

Your mom watched you like a hawk, even if she tried to not make it obvious, thankfully making excuses for you that you were busy with homework every night that week when your dad tried to talk to you.

But by the end of two weeks, you had zero friends left at school. It was like you had the plague or something. You tried to put on a brave face but only made it halfway through gym on Friday when everything reached its tipping point.

A dodgeball flew hard and fast at you, hitting you in the stomach that made you double over. You wouldn’t have been offended if the whistle hadn’t blown ten seconds ago. You heard the teacher shout angrily as you got to your feet, waving him off that you were alright. You managed to slump into the locker room to change, ignoring the whispers from the other girls about the names they were calling you.

Until you channelled your inner Dean Winchester that was.

“You know what?” you said, slamming your locker shut. “I hope to fucking hell none of  _you_  ever have to call your dad because  _you_  got drugged at a party and all  _your_  supposed friends are too drunk and worried about getting in trouble to give a  _fuck_. I’m sorry all your parents got pissed or took away your phones or allowance or your cars or whatever  _the fuck_  is so damn important to you. It was not my fault though. It was the asshole who did that to me so you want to be pissed at someone, take it out on him, not me.”

You forced your way through the rest of the day, getting to your locker after your last class to find your teacher standing by it.

“Ms. Ackles,” said your english teacher. “After you get your things, please come to the principal’s office. Your parents are waiting for you there.”

You thought you’d been doing a pretty decent job of hiding what was happening but the looks on their faces when you got down there said that was farther than the truth.

“This is a strange meeting,” said the principal, walking around to sit on the front of his desk. “Y/N’s attended this school all her life. She’s been an exceptional student, one of our brightest.”

“Is this about why our daughter comes home looking like she just spent eight hours in hell everyday?” asked your mom, your gaze going to the principal and then the floor.

“The school is aware of the party incident that took place a few weeks ago. There have been several assemblies on it already. But a few staff members have noticed…potentially physical altercations between Y/N and other students. Nothing that is what I would call a fight but-”

“But you’re concerned for her safety,” said your dad. You looked down at the ground, biting your bottom lip.

“She’s not interacting in class unless called upon anymore. There is no other interaction with students unless it is forced. Y/N appears on edge often,” said the principal. “The school board feels it may be in Y/N’s best interest to seek alternate options for her final year of school.”

“So you’re telling her it’s okay to be bullied and not stand up for herself?” asked your mom.

“On the contrary, your daughter has stood up for herself, time and time again these past two weeks. But things are escalating to a point where standing up to bullies is no longer the solution. An anonymous student came forward saying it wasn’t safe for Y/N. They wouldn’t give details but mentioned something about a younger brother of a Johnny that attends school here,” he said.

“He has a younger brother,” you said, closing your eyes.

“We’re pulling her out,” said your dad. “I don’t want her anywhere near anyone in that family.”

“Can we just go home?” you asked, your mom nodding.

 

“What about Hilltop?” asked your mom, you dad closing his eyes. “It’s got great referrals.”

“Hilltop had those stuck up teachers, remember?” asked your dad.

“Well we have to figure out a school for her to go to,” said your mom. You sat on the couch, listening to them talk in the kitchen, your eyes peeking over the back occasionally to watch them.

“Why didn’t you talk to us? To me? I thought we had a deal,” said your dad when he caught you staring. “I let it slide because you seemed busy with your schoolwork but-”

“I don’t care that I don’t have friends anymore,” you said quietly. “I was going to school with this guy’s  _brother_  and who knows what he was going to do to me. Their dad arrested you and threatened to have a whole bunch of guys-”

“Watch it,” said your mom, holding up a finger, your dad looking away.

“Can I just get my GED?” you asked, your parents sighing.

“No,” said your dad. “You’re getting a diploma one way or the other. You’re going to school again too.”

“A public school?” you asked.

“Your dad and I talked about a few options when you were playing with the twins after we brought you home,” said your mom. She looked at your dad, a flicker of worry in her eyes. “You could be…homeschooled. You were taking almost all college classes this year anyways. You don’t need a full eight hours of school everyday to finish your diploma.”

“And if you were homeschooled…you could spend part of that time with me. In Canada,” said your dad. You looked back and forth between them, your mom looking away. “Your mom is scared about…we’re both scared to let you stay home alone anymore. This family that tried to hurt you…it doesn’t sound like they’re done with us yet and I know that’s scary but you need to hear it so you’re prepared. Homeschool is just one of the options and we don’t have to pick it. This is your choice.”

“Can I think about it?” you asked. They both nodded. “Can I go up to my room now?”

They nodded and you headed up the stairs, pausing once you were around the corner, nearly a minute going by before you heard a large sigh.

“Fucking hell, De,” said your dad, sounding so broken. “What’s wrong with these people? Now there’s  _another_  kid that wants to hurt her? I’m scared to let her out of my sight and now I know I can’t protect her.”

“You can. We both can,” she said.

“What if that cop shows up here again?” he said. “He just…I’m useless. Our daughter is the one saving my ass. We’re so fucking scared we want her to change her whole life over this fucking thing. What if he arrested her next time? What if he would actually help his kid and-”

“Stop talking,” said your mom, your dad going quiet. “I think she’s putting on a brave face for us but I don’t think she cares about going back to school, not after everything that happened to her. I wish we knew who the student was that warned the school. She’s got one friend left out there at least.”

“Hiding her away in another country isn’t going to solve this,” said your dad.

“No it won’t. But it’ll give the lawyer time to dig into the family and see if there’s been anything else like this before. For now we keep going as normal as we can for her and when we can, I give those little shits a piece of my mind,” she said.

“I don’t want you anywhere near them either,” he said. “We’ll kick ass when we have to. Right now let’s try to keep this together.”

“…it’s been so long since it wasn’t us girls together,” she said after a moment. “I’ve been with her the past 11 years.”

“She probably won’t even want to be homeschooled,” said your dad.

“We both saw her face. She’s made up her mind already. She’s just giving us time to make us think she’s considering all her options. But I think she’s spent the past two weeks going over all this in her head on her own,” she said.

“If I hadn’t made a scene-“

“Hey. I’m glad you did and so is Y/N,” she said. It got quiet, a few sighs coming from downstairs and you went up to your room, JJ wandering in a minute later.

“Hey, JJ,” you said, your sister crawling up on your bed, giving you a hug. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re sad,” she said. You pulled her into your lap, giving her a big one back.

“Yeah but I’ll be okay. Let’s go play in the backyard with the twins and have some fun, how’s that sound?”

 

“You’ve been quiet tonight,” said your dad, poking your shoulder as you stabbed at your bowl of ice cream a few hours later. “You played with the kids all evening.”

“I won’t get to play with them as much now,” you said, pushing the bowl away. Your dad hummed and took it for himself, taking a big scoop and making sure to get it all over his face. “Dad, don’t be goofy. I’m not in the mood.”

“Alright,” he said, grabbing a napkin to wipe himself off. “You want to talk about the conversation you overheard?”

“I didn’t-”

“Kiddo,” he said, crossing his arms.

“I want to be homeschooled…at least for now. I can still do stuff outside of school, you know?” you said. He nodded, leaning back against the counter.

“Where do you want to live?” he asked.

“I’ve never had a choice before,” you said.

“Part of being a grown up. No one makes you do anything. It’s always your choice what you do,” he said.

“How would it work though if you only have to work like three days in a week. Do I have to stay in Canada by myself?” you asked.

“No, honey. We can get you a teacher here and a teacher up there. You only needed English and Government and you’re a whiz at both. You only need to do school a few hours a day,” he said. “Mom’s been researching all night.”

“What am I supposed to do the rest of the time? I still need credits for a diploma,” you said.

“How would you feel about working? Kids that work get credit,” he said.

“If I’m in Canada, how am I supposed to…” you said, a smile creeping on his face.

“How opposed are you to working on a film set?”

 

**Three Days Later**

You’d traveled to Vancouver often growing up. You lived there with your dad when you very little, until he and your mom got serious and you started to stay in the states with her, allowing you to stay at the same school growing up. You had a bedroom in his apartment for weekend trips but it was more of a way station than anything else.

The twins didn’t understand that you wouldn’t be coming home that night so they were pretty calm when you left the house with your dad that morning. JJ was convinced you didn’t love her anymore but after a long hug she started to relax. Your mom was all smiles but you knew she hated that the three of you had come to the conclusion that at least in the short term, getting away was for the best.

“S’been a long time since it was just us,” said your dad as you walked through the Vancouver airport, a big gust of wind outside making you wrap your jacket around yourself. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Not used to the cool air,” you said. Your dad got a car to drive you back to his apartment building, the doorman saying hello to you but your dad stopping and making sure he knew you were a permanent resident now. You had a backpack and duffel, your dad saying the two of you could go buy anything else you needed later on.

It wasn’t until you were dumping your bags in your new room that it really hit you.

“I should have stayed,” you said, storming out to the kitchen where he was getting a drink of water. “I want to go home. I’m not letting some asshole scare me away.”

“Language, Y/N Ackles,” he said. You rolled your eyes, your dad cocking his head. “Do you need a timeout like your sister got this morning?”

“Running away is wrong,” you said.

“I’m sorry but this is what you agreed to with your mom and me. We can’t know that you’re safe and until the police and the lawyer figure out if Johnny’s family is going to pull something again, you’re staying with me. End of discussion. Sometimes that might be here, sometimes in Austin, sometimes at a convention. It-”

“You’re saying I can’t have a life now? I have to be with you all the time?” you asked.

“No, I’m saying…just stick with me for a few weeks until you start to make some friends up here, okay? I know hanging out with your father is awful but please just do this for me,” he said.

“You’re afraid,” you said, narrowing your eyes. “You would not be this afraid of some college guy. You’re not telling me something.”

“I don’t have to tell you everything,” he said. You raised an eyebrow, scoffing at him.

“This is  _my life_  that has turned upside down in the past month thank you very much. I deserve to know what’s going on,” you said.

“No,” he said, his jaw clenching. “Drop it. Understand that this is the safest thing for you and me right now, got it?”

“Tell me or I will get on a flight back to Austin tonight,” you said. He pursed his lips and squeezed the edge of the counter top so hard his knuckles turned white.

“There is a younger brother, Jimmy. He’s your age. He goes to your old school,” said your dad, loosening his grip. “The anonymous student overheard Jimmy on the phone with someone in the boys locker room, presumably Johnny. They were talking about you. It’s being looked into. Considering who their father is and what’s already happened when he came to the house, your mother and I decided getting you away was the best option.”

“What was said?” you asked.

“Never ask me that again,” he said, voice much harsher than you were expecting. You swallowed, giving him a nod and looking away. “The lawyer will find something but-”

“Lay low up here with you,” you said. “I got it. I’ll uh, be less of an ass about it.”

“Good. Now, unpack your clothes and we’ll go shopping and then we can make up dinner. You have your very first day of work tomorrow,” he said with a smile.

“Oh boy. I can’t wait.”

 

“How was school?” asked your dad at ten the next day, jogging into his trailer.

“Mr. Riley just left. He’s cool. Super cute,” you said with a smirk, your dad pouting. “It was okay, really. It’s a little weird being taught one on one but I’ll get used to it.”

“I’m glad it went well. Does school in my trailer work or would you rather do it someplace else?” he asked.

“This is fine. You can kick us out anytime though. This is your space,” you said. He shrugged, opening a closet door and going into the back bedroom, opening the door after a minute in jeans, a black tee shirt and a flannel, a piece of paper tucked in his back pocket.

“Come on, slacker. Time for your first day,” he said, waving you after him.

“Uh, you still haven’t explained what I’m doing,” you said, following him outside and across a parking lot, over to a trailer for hair and makeup. Your dad motioned for you to sit in the empty seat, someone playing with his hair for a moment before he was spun around and your saw concealer start to be applied to his face. You giggled, your dad holding up a hand. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You better not. This is nothing compared to what I used to have to get back in the day,” he said, someone patting his shoulder after a moment. “Now onto breakfast.”

“We get breakfast?” you asked. “Awesome.”

“I’m glad you think so because it’s pretty much where your breakfast and lunch are coming from for awhile,” he said, walking with you to the food tent. You were waiting in line when someone picked you up, a squeal escaping you as your dad laughed.

“Well if it isn’t my cutest niece in the world,” said your Uncle Jared, setting you down. You rolled your eyes as you looked up at him, giving him a hug. “Did you grow?”

“Uncle Jare. Don’t be a loser,” you said.

“I got it from your dad,” he said, a grin across your face.

“Good to know that’ll still be happening,” said your dad, grabbing a plate. “Eat up kiddo. It’s gonna be a long day.”

 

“Uncle Jared,” you said, walking with him over towards the studio. “Do you know what I’m supposed to be doing? My dad refuses to tell me and I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“You’re doing exactly what you’re supposed to actually,” he said with a smirk. “You’re making sure I get to the studio for my blocking on time.”

“Your what?” you asked.

“It’s where we kind of stand around in different spots for a scene so they can figure out where to move the camera ahead of time. It gives us a chance to rehearse too,” he said.

“Am I one of those PA’s he’s mentioned before?” you asked.

“Gotta start from the bottom kid,” he said. “On the plus side though, if you end up being your dad’s PA, you get to boss him around for the day.”

“Don’t get my hopes up Uncle Jared,” you said. “I’ll settle for you.”

 

After about four hours of getting a crash course orientation and your own radio and headset, you felt like maybe you were starting to get the hang of things. Basically whatever odd or end needed done, you went off to try and help with. The first few days of work were long, your dad teasing you that a six hour day was nothing around there and you were lucky you weren’t 18 yet and having to work full shifts like him.

Friday night you were stuck at the studio, a scene between your dad and the guy playing Michael’s new vessel. It’d been fun earlier in the week but you already decided you weren’t a fan of working at midnight.

“Let’s move on to scene 14,” said the director, smiling when you brought over a cup of coffee to him. “Thank you. You’re Y/N right?”

“Yes sir,” you said. “Do you need anything?”

“No, no. It’s a little easy to spot Ackles’ daughter. She’s the bright eyed one on a Friday night after all,” he said, chuckling a little. “Does your dad let you drink this stuff?”

“A little bit,” you said.

“Word of advice, avoid it at least six hours before bed. Ruins your sleep otherwise,” he said as he chugged the mug down.

“I’ll try to remember that,” you said.

“Do you want to watch on the monitors?” he asked. “Your dad mentioned you’re a bit of a camera buff.”

“I don’t know where he got that from,” you said, scratching the back of your neck.

“This is our A camera and this is B. For this scene, A is on our bad guy and B is on Dean,” he said.

“Is A supposed to be dimmer than B?” you asked.

“Good catch,” he said with a smile. “Yes, for this scene it actually is. You ever get interested in the camera work or director side, talk to your dad. I’m sure he could pull a few strings.”

You nodded, your dad walking in front of one of the screens, laughing at something the guy playing Michael said. You did a double take when he spun around, fake blood all over his face and arms. He hopped up on top of a metal table and the props department walked over, handing Michael a fake blade and tying your dad’s arms down.

You bit your bottom lip, focusing on the smile on his face as he spoke to someone, remembering that this was all pretend and never once had watching his show bothered you.

After a minute they called action and Michael started the scene, Dean saying something witty back, prompting him to drag his fake blade across his cheek. You winced and turned away, getting out of your seat when he started to yell.

“Hey,” you heard half an hour later. You glanced up from where you were sat outside the studio door, your dad frowning at you. “What’s wrong?”

“I watched…I got scared. I thought of Johnny’s dad and…” you said, shrugging as he took a seat next to you. “I know I’m supposed to stay inside in case anyone needs anything but I couldn’t be in there for that.”

“I should have asked you not to stay for that scene. It was a hard one,” he said. You turned your head, his eyes tired and puffy.

“Dean could use a hug,” you said, your dad laughing.

“Yeah he could. I’ll settle for one and pass it along to him though,” he said. You rested your head on his shoulder, giving him a hug. “Thanks. I needed one of those.”

“You look tired,” you said. “Can you go home yet?”

“Mhm. Let’s get going.”

 

“Dad, are you okay? You’re like super quiet,” you said after Cliff had dropped you off at home that night.

“Yeah,” he said. “You should get to bed. It’s almost one, honey.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything,” you said, your dad humming as you went to bed.

You woke up thirsty a few hours later, noticing the light was still on in his room. You poked your head in, your dad sat in bed with his computer and a shoebox.

“Dad?” you mumbled. “It’s three in the morning. What are you doing?”

“Nothing, honey,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Liar,” you yawned. “Have you slept yet?”

“No,” he said, giving you a smile. “Sometimes hard scenes make me very tired but put me on edge too. It’s normally why I like to do them first thing in the day, not the last scene.”

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“Answering email. Looking at pictures of the kids,” he said.

“What’s in the box?” you asked, your dad patting the other side of this bed. You walked over and climbed up on it, the lid off of it as you smiled at what was inside.

“I didn’t have a cellphone when you were a kid. I took these with disposable cameras,” he said, pulling out the photos, handing some to you. “This was my very first day of Supernatural and you thought I should go to work with all these ribbons in my hair. Remember?”

“Pink is your color,” you teased, looking through the stack before handing it back to him. “There’s one’s from the hospital in there I’ve never seen before.”

“You were a big baby. Full head of hair when you came out,” he said, moving the box and his computer aside.

“Were you happy when I was born?” you asked. He tilted his head, frowning.

“Of course I was. Happiest day of my life aside from the other guys being born,” he said.

“But you knew she didn’t want me and you’d have to do it all by yourself,” you said.

“I wanted you, honey, and that’s all that mattered. It was never easy but I had help from our family and friends. Why are you asking that?” he asked.

“You’re scared, like all the time now, and it’s because of me. If I was never born or you gave me up-”

“Y/N,” he said, voice harsh. “I know things have been strange but it is not your job to take care of me. Understand?”

“No,” you said.

“No? That’s-”

“I remember having this fight when I was seven. You had a really bad day at work and you told me that and I said that’s not fair because you didn’t have anyone to take care of you and I didn’t care if you were a grownup because you’re my dad and you don’t get to love me more than I love you because-”

“Because I love you just as much,” he said, staring at his lap. “Always had to be a little insightful thing, didn’t you?”

“Will you tell me the truth? Please?” you asked.

“Honestly…that scene was hard. Harder than it’s been in a long time. My head was somewhere else. You’re old enough to realize that dad isn’t superman anymore. I’m only one man and I can’t protect you from everything. Doing a scene like that made me think of the day Officer Barnes was at the house and how I wouldn’t have been able to protect you. I saw you outside tonight and realized seeing me like that scared you and it made me feel worse. Normally this is something I would talk to your mom or Uncle Jared about or I would go for a run and get it out of my head. But I just didn’t think I needed it tonight and I didn’t want to talk to you because you should not be sitting in here helping me feel better at three in the morning,” he said.

“No offense but that’s stupid, dad. What’s Uncle Jared always telling us?” you said.

“It’s okay to get help,” he said.

“You can talk to me about stuff, if you want,” you said. He smiled, ruffling your head.

“I might take you up on that sometime. But for now, you need to get to bed. We have a flight at seven am to get back home,” he said.

“You sure you’re okay?” you asked.

“I’m fine, honey. Get some rest.”

 

“Y/N!” you heard your sisters squeal as you came in the front door when you got back to Austin around lunchtime. You bent down to give them a hug, Zeppelin jumping on your back and wrapping his arms around you.

“Sissy!” he said, your mom laughing as your siblings piled on top of you.

“Now you know what it’s like,” teased your dad, getting his own round of hugs from the kids, your mom squeezing you tight. “She was only gone four days, De.”

“I missed my girl,” she said, spinning you around.

“Mom,” you groaned. She released you and JJ immediately grabbed your hand to go play, your mom waving you off that you could talk later.

“How’s working with your dad?” asked your mom that night. “Total diva, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” you said with a smile, earning a noogie as he walked past. “It’s fun. So different than school.”

“Mhm,” she said, looking over your shoulder as your dad squeezed your shoulders. “Can I talk to your dad alone for a minute, honey?”

You nodded and let them be, halfway done the hall when you heard a loud swear behind you.

“Y/N!” he shouted. “Kitchen! Now!”

You carefully made your way back in, your mom pouting as she rested her head in her hand.

“You’re not to go anywhere in Austin without an adult,” he said.

“But that’s not-“

“It’s not fair but it’s how things are. In Vancouver you don’t have to but when you’re here…” he said. “Hey. Do not make that face at me and do not ask why. Understand?”

“May I go to my room?” you asked dryly. He nodded and you headed upstairs.

 

“Y/N can we get ice cream?” asked JJ the next day. “From Perry’s?”

“I need to drive the car to take us there and dad says I can’t anymore,” you said, flipping through a magazine. JJ sighed and grabbed your hand, pulling you to your feet. “Sorry, kiddo.”

“But you’re big and you used to take me,” she said. “Please?”

You pursed your lips, looking at your phone. Your parents and the twins were at a swim class and they definitely wouldn’t be back for at least an hour. Perry’s was only a five minute drive and you’d be back before they ever knew.

“Please?” she asked again, putting on puppy dog eyes.

“Okay but we do not tell mom and dad and you don’t fill up on ice cream before dinner, got it?” you said.

“Uh huh,” she said, hopping up and down. You grabbed your wallet and phone, shoving them in your pocket before you went to the mud room, grabbing the spare key to the SUV. JJ followed you out, buckling herself into her car seat, surprisingly not making a fuss when you double checked it.

“Okay, kiddo,” you said, backing out to the driveway. “Let’s go get some ice cream.”

 

JJ ordered for herself and didn’t make a mess, stealing a bite of your ice cream sandwich when she finished up with her own. She seemed content with the mini snack, back in the car after only fifteen minutes.

You were in your neighborhood, a few turns from your street when you heard a siren behind you and lights go off.

“Y/N,” said JJ.

“I think we’re busted, JJ,” you said, pulling over and getting your wallet out. You reached over and dug through the glove compartment for the registration, sitting back in your seat as an officer walked to the passenger side.

“License and registration,” said the officer. You leaned over and paused, the officer taking off his sunglasses. “License and registration.”

You handed the items to the officer, sitting back and watching him carefully.

“Ms. Ackles,” he said.

“Officer Barnes,” you said, taking a deep breath.

“This vehicle is registered to your father,” he said.

“That’s correct. I’m a driver on his insurance though,” you said.

“Let’s check that,” he said. He walked away with the paperwork, JJ kicking in the backseat.

“Were you driving too fast?” she asked.

“No. I wasn’t doing anything,” you said. “Just be quiet and good back there for me, please.”

The officer returned after a minute, handing the registration back.

“You are on the insurance,” he said.

“Okay,” you said, eyeing him carefully.

“But you are driving unlawfully with a minor in the vehicle,” he said, you raised an eyebrow, looking back at JJ.

“She’s all buckled-“

“You have a junior license,” he said.

“Yes. I’m allowed to drive until nine and I am allowed to have minors in the car,” you said.

“You are not driving with a junior license today. You provided me a learners permit. You are not to be driving without a license at all without an adult in the vehicle, let alone with a child in the car,” he said.

“I gave you my license though,” you said. He flipped your wallet around, your old permit that was shoved behind your license in the front pouch. “But-“

“Do not talk back to an officer,” he said, you jaw snapping shut. “Kids today. Do you realize how dangerous it is for a young driver to be escorting a small child around when they are not following proper road rules?”

“I would never-“

“That is strike two, missy,” he said.

“Excuse me,” you heard through the car window, your head whipping around, spotting your Uncle Jared walking around the hood of the car in his workout clothes. “What’s going on here?”

“Who are you?” asked Barnes.

“Her uncle and a concerned neighbor,” he said, wiping the sweat off his face. You could only thank God he’d been out on a run and saw you.

“This young woman violated road rules. Now leave,” said Barnes.

“What rules?” he asked. “I have a buddy in the sheriff’s office. I’m sure he’d love to be the one to straighten her out if she needs it.”

“Driving without a license,” said Officer Barnes.

“You mean the license on the ground you’re trying to stand on?” asked your Uncle Jared. The officer glared at him but bent down and picked it up, tossing it along with you wallet in the car.

“It seems we had a misunderstanding. You’re free to go,” he said, getting back in his car and tearing out of there.

“Y/N,” said your Uncle, picking up your wallet as you shakily took it. “Get in the passenger seat. I’m driving you guys home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Barnes, the reader is grounded but tries to get some answers of her own, much to her parents displeasure…

Your Uncle Jared sent JJ upstairs before you told him what had happened, your parents walking in the door all smiles as you finished.

“Hey, Jare. We didn’t know you were stopping over,” said your mom, your dad already seeing the look on his face. Your uncle left with them to go upstairs to put the twins away, your stomach churning.

Five minutes later they came back to the family room, your dad fuming when he saw you.

“We told you…you are grounded. Indefinitely. You put not only yourself but your sister in danger. Go to your room and do not, I swear,  _do not_  make a peep,” he said quietly, pointing at the stairs.  _“Now.”_

You trudged past him, hiding away in your room the rest of the day, refusing to leave for dinner when your mom knocked. It was around eleven that night when your stomach was rumbling too much though and you decided to risk it, going down to the kitchen quietly.

“You don’t-“

“Dad!” you shouted, putting a hand on your chest as you jumped, turning around to see him sat at the kitchen table.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, his face softer than you’d seen all day.

“I’m just having a snack. I won’t make a mess,” you said, opening the fridge.

“We saved leftovers from dinner for you,” he said.

“No thank you,” you said, pulling out a few things to make a sandwich, your dad watching as you stood at the counter making it and quickly eating. You cleaned up when you were done, wiping off your workspace and tossing the napkin in the trash.

“Wait,” he said when you turned and headed for the stairs.

“Yes, sir?” you said, your dad sighing.

“I lost my temper earlier,” he said.

“You didn’t even yell,” you said with a shrug.

“True but I frightened you, didn’t I?” he said. You shrugged but he’d never reacted like that before and honestly you weren’t sure how it made you feel other than completely stupid and helpless. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” you said.

“You’re still grounded,” he said.

“I basically already was,” you said, leaning against the wall, glancing at him.

“Fine, you’re ungrounded,” he said. You gave him a tiny smile he waved off. “I know, I’m wrapped around your finger. I know you’re beating yourself up over this worse than any punishment we could ever give you.”

“Don’t tell me I put JJ in danger again,” you said. “I didn’t do it on purpose and it made me feel awful when you said that. I screwed up but I would do anything to protect her.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” he said with a sad smile. “You’re very lucky your Uncle came by when he did.”

“Officer Barnes didn’t know I was driving the car though. I think he meant to pull over you,” you said.

“Probably. We didn’t want to tell you but this is…escalating,” he said, tapping his finger on the counter.

“Escalating…” you said, walking over next to him and up on the counter.

“There were rumors, supposedly, that Johnny has had a similar call with a girl about a year ago. There are rumors that his father did something when he was their age. We aren’t sure what. The family of the girl last year was told to be quiet and they were, some sort of payoff happened, probably to get them to leave them alone. But us, we filed a police report and that seems to have made this Barnes family very angry. If we back off, it’s possible this will go away and you could come back home,” he said.

“What about his brother, Jimmy, or the fact that is totally and completely wrong to give up like that? They are harassing our family because I didn’t let some asshole take advantage of me,” you said. “It sucks but we have to do something.”

“In the car today, were you scared for your sister?” he asked. You nodded, getting a shrug from him. “There’s the right thing to do but there are risks your mom and I are not willing to take. Not until we know more.”

“Fine. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

 

You stayed home in Austin on Monday, meeting with your homeschool teacher there, your dad unnecessarily supervising the whole time. Thankfully he had to do some work on his office when you finished, giving you time to yourself.

You slipped on a pair of sneakers and ducked out of the side door, halfway down the driveway when a hand caught your arm.

“Are you fucking  _kidding me_?” he asked, his face red and jaw clenched. “I mean,  _really_? You better have a good explanation for sneaking out and I mean a  _good one_  or you are grounded until you’re thirty and you are not getting out of it so help me.”

“…I’m working a lead,” you said, your dad laughing.

“A lead? Oh, you’re working a lead. I didn’t know you were a detective,” he said.

“I’m working this…thing, alright?” you said, getting tugged back to the house. “Dad-“

“You are not a cop or detective or a freaking Winchester or any of it. You are grounded. No phone. No computer. No…” he said, spotting a head poke around your neighbors fence into your driveway. “Hey! You! Get your ass over here right now!”

“Dad,” you said, the young guy practically sprinting over.

“Wow. I always thought your dad was gonna be super chill,” he said.

“What are you doing sneaking around our house?” asked your dad, dropping your arm and getting in the boy’s face. “Who the fuck are you on top of all that?”

“This is the boy that told the school about what Jimmy said,” you said, your dad looking him up and down.

“Okay,” said your dad, giving the young man some space. “Doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

“Listen…the whole school feels super shitty about what happened to Y/N. They have all these talks and assemblies now and everyone knows why and why she left. A couple of the guys, Ryan, Will, Eric, Ricky, Max, TJ, West-“

“Cut to the chase. A group of guys did what?” asked your dad. The boy looked at you and you winced.

“They sort of cornered Jimmy in the locker room after football practice after they found out he was Johnny’s brother,” you said. Your dad ran his hands over his face, closing his eyes.

“Boys that were bullying you a few weeks ago are now defending your honor. What the…” he said, shaking his head. “Keep going.”

“Jimmy said that he wasn’t going to try anything and it was all Johnny who was pissed. Jimmy was just supposed to scare Y/N for a little payback. That’s all Johnny asked him to do. But their dad supposedly said they’d handle it another way and Johnny could still get what he wanted and no one would find out,” said the boy.

“And none of you boys thought to go to the school or police with this,” said your dad.

“Jimmy said his dad has a lot of friends and they’d say the guys were lying for Y/N,” he said.

“Jimmy says a lot of stuff apparently,” said your dad. “It doesn’t mean it’s true.”

“Dad,” you said, the boy backing up a few steps. “This is Jimmy Barnes.”

“Get the fuck off my property,” said your dad. “And you-“

“He messaged me on Facebook and we talked. Jimmy was trying to warn me. There was no overheard phone call. He wants to help,” you said.

“Help? You with the scumbag father and scumbag brother and you just conveniently want to help?” said your dad, getting in Jimmy’s face.

“If Jimmy hadn’t warned the school, odds are I would have come home one day and…you know,” you said.

“Don’t…” said your dad, turning around, taking a deep breath. “Kid, you are going to tell me, our lawyer and our sheriff friend everything.”

 

“It’s conjecture. Very likely to be true conjecture but he has no credible proof. He didn’t hear anything himself. It’s hearsay,” said the lawyer. You dad dropped his head, Jimmy looking around your yard with a wince.

“Sorry my dad is so…” you said.

“Sorry my family is trying to…” he said with a shrug.

“So…how bad did the guys beat you up?” you asked.

“Not really. They just threatened to drop me off to your dad,” he said with a laugh, stepping away when your dad walked over.

“Thank you for coming forward with this,” said your dad. “The officer would like to talk to you about anything you might know regarding another girl.”

“Okay,” he said, heading over to the sheriff.

“Okay, Rambo, hand it over,” said your dad once you were alone, the lawyer over to talk with Jimmy. “Now.”

You reached behind your back and under your flannel, handing over the small hunting knife you’d taken from his room and shoved in your pocket.

“Do you remember that conversation last night, with the whole not doing stupid dangerous shit?” he asked, shoving the knife in his jeans.

“It’s why I took the knife,” you shrugged.

“Even so, you are on house arrest until further notice. No talking to Jimmy,” he said.

“Understood.”

 

“I hate to admit this, but we raised a badass,” said your mom that night as you paused on the stairs just out of view. “Just saying.”

“How are you  _not_  freaking out?” asked your dad.

“Oh, I’m in a constant state of freak out. I’m just better at hiding it than you,” she said.

“Jimmy pretty much said that Johnny and his dad aren’t stopping until Johnny gets what’s ‘owed’ to him,” he said.

“Can I please go kick their asses?” she asked.

“No. Cliff is going to start staying overnight and Y/N is getting her own ‘special friend’ to hang out with her,” he said.

“A bodyguard? She’ll kick your ass,” said your mom.

“She means well but I cannot have her sneaking out of the house again,” he said. “I don’t trust that Jimmy kid. I don’t trust anyone anymore.”

“Speaking of trust, she’ll think we don’t trust her if we do this,” she said.

“I do. I trust that she’s smart and got a good head on her shoulders. But she’s funny like me and feels like this is her fault and she has to be the one to fix it. I can’t risk that she thinks she’s doing the right thing for us all and then it goes sideways,” he said. “It’s not her responsibility.”

“She gets that from you, you know,” she said.

“Why do I feel like she got all the shitty parts of me,” he said with a sigh.

“We have a daughter that is terrified but wants to stand up to the men that tried to hurt her and her family. What exactly is shitty about that?” she asked.

“I don’t wanna feel better. Why do you have to do that, De?” he said, a laugh in his voice. You waited a moment before being as loud as possible, hopping down the stairs with a plop. “Loud much?”

“Sorry,” you said, going to the fridge. “I know I’m grounded and all but can I ask for something?”

“Depends what it is,” said your mom.

“I uh…you know how Uncle Cliff makes sure nothing bad happens to dad at cons and stuff? Maybe…maybe…” you said, risking a glance at them, hoping you inherited some acting skills. “I could pay with my allowance and what I made working so far and-“

“Honey. If you want a bodyguard, dad and I will take care of it. If that’s what you want for now,” said your mom. You nodded, rubbing your arm. “We can get you one first thing in the morning.”

“Thanks,” you said sheepishly. “I uh, not that you aren’t enough dad but-“

“It’s okay, honey, really,” he said with a smile. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

 

“I hate this,” you said the next day, reading through all of the rules you had to follow now.

“You’re the one that wanted a bodyguard,” said your dad at the kitchen table. You rolled your eyes, you dad chuckling. “Unless of course you didn’t want one and just said that to make me happy.”

“No,” you said, your dad smiling. “How do you do that!”

“We always know when there’s an eavesdropper around,” he said. “Besides, I bet you’ll love your new bodyguard.”

“You better hope so,” you said, the doorbell ringing, your dad walking out and back to the kitchen with a guy bigger than your dad on his heels.

“Y/N. This is Charlie. Charlie, this is Y/N,” he said.

“Hi,” you said, holding out a hand, Charlie looking you up and down before he shook it.

“Charlie is going to show you a few things and then I have to fly up to work this afternoon but I’ll call tonight to check in, okay honey?” he asked.

“I don’t get to work on set anymore?” you asked.

“Maybe once things settle down if you decide you don’t want to go back to school. Otherwise you’ll stay here with Charlie and your homeschool teacher will come here,” he said.

“So I’m basically in prison,” you said, you dad pausing.

“Yup, pretty much. I’ll be in my office if you two need anything. Y/N, show Charlie around too, hm?” he said before he headed out of the room.

“So…” you said, Charlie nodding at you. “I’m gonna be honest, half the stuff in that orientation packet went over my head.”

He cracked a smile, Charlie sitting down at the table.

“Well lets go over it all so we can make sure you stay safe.”

 

“Mrs. Ackles do you need any help with dinner?” asked Charlie that night, your mom chuckling.

“No thank you, Charlie,” she said, Charlie wandering back around the downstairs for the hundredth time that day. “Don’t you think he’s cute?”

“I guess so. I don’t know,” you said. “He’s no Ryan Reynolds.”

“I thought he had that don’t mess with me look. I mean, he’s missing that I’m really a soft puppy dog underneath it all look your dad has too but we kind of want scary right now,” she said.

“Ew,” you said. “Stop talking about dad.”

“Mash the potatoes, little miss grounded,” she said. You grumbled but did as told, secretly happy to be making dinner at a normal hour and not eating leftovers with your dad at ten at night.

 

“Okay kiddos,” said your mom as you were washing up a pot after dinner. “Who wants to go get some ice cream!”

The little kids hands shot up, your mom giving you a sad smile when you shook your head.

“Even grounded people are allowed to come,” she said.

“I have homework I should do,” you said. “Charlie will hang out with me. Make sure I don’t get in any trouble.”

“You’re welcome to join us, honey. Really,” she said.

“S’okay. Dads going to call soon anyways,” you said. She gave you a hug and said she’d bring something back for you, the house quiet once the kids were gone. “Do you have any siblings Charlie?”

“Two younger ones. Thankfully they aren’t that little anymore,” he said with a smile.

“Have you seen my phone around?” you asked.

“I think your mom left it in her bedroom she mentioned earlier,” he said. You hummed and headed for the stairs, surprised when a large arm wrapped around you. “I thought it would take at least a week to get you alone.”

You kicked back at him and hit his shin, getting out of his hold just long enough to scramble away.

“Kid,” he said, something metal sounding cocking. “I know you ain’t that dumb.”

You looked over your shoulder and saw what was in his hands, dashing around a corner to get the hell out of there. You got to the front door, slamming the button on the alarm panel and hitting your number before you felt a hand in your hair pull you away.

“User three PIN,” the automated voice prompted, Charlie typing away on it. “Invalid. User three PIN.”

“Why isn’t the code working?” he growled.

“You think my dad was going to tell you our personal panic numbers? Nobody knows those but us,” you said. “You got about ten seconds before shit hits the fan, buddy.”

“I swear I will-“

“You’re gonna what? You won’t kill me and the Barnes want me in one piece so what exactly are you gonna do?” you said, narrowing your eyes, the alarm blaring through the house seconds later.

“You’re gonna regret that,” he said, pulling back his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up in a bad situation and her night only gets worse from there…

You woke up with a killer headache, your body cold as you realized you were laying on cement. You flashed open your eyes and looked around, trying not to get overwhelmed at what had happened.

You were pretty sure you were in a basement, your hands were restrained behind you and there was a piece of tape over your mouth. Your cheek was throbbing and you had a feeling Charlie was in fact part of the Barnes family. Stretching out your legs you saw them bound, eyes starting to adjust to the dim lighting.

A door flew open, a set of stairs leading down as Charlie walked down, Johnny behind him. You glared at them both but still tucked your knees to your chest. Their heads turned back towards the stairs when someone else stepped down.

“I see you’ve met my oldest son,” said Officer Barnes. You rolled your eyes, the older man chuckling. “See…the thing is…you’re probably thinking this is going to turn out a certain way for you. It’s actually quite the opposite really. If you behave and do as told, nothing will happen to you. You’ll be home by the end of the night.”

You mumbled under the tape, wincing when it was pulled off.

“I was just saying fuck you,” you said.

“That’s not very ladylike,” he said. “Here’s the deal. You got a rich mommy and daddy. They pay, you go home. That’s it. We’ve done this before and everyone turned out just fine.”

“I’m supposed to believe that?” you asked.

“Funny…daddy said the same thing,” he said, reaching behind him, tossing one of your dads baseball hats in your lap. You went wide eyed, staring up at him. “Daddy missed his flight in case you’re wondering. We just couldn’t pass up the two for one deal with you guys.”

“What did you do?” you asked, Barnes laughing.

“He’s fine. In a similar situation to yours. You get the same warning he did. You try anything, the other one gets it. Got it?” he said. “You both be good and you go home in one piece.”

“You’re doing all this because I didn’t sleep with your son?” you said. All three men looked at each other and laughed.

“Oh, she’s so naive,” said Barnes, your face getting hot. “It’s sort of cute in a way.”

“You aren’t even my type, Y/N,” said Johnny, patting your injured cheek with a chuckle. “You were a mark. This was the whole plan all along. We had to wait a little longer and draw more attention than we wanted but with this payload from your family, we’re gone to go live on some beach for the rest of our lives.”

The thought that a ransom was their actual goal was only slightly comforting, a new piece of tape over your mouth as the boys started to head back upstairs.

“Be a good girl now,” said Barnes, grabbing your dad’s hat, shoving it on your head and pulling the brim down over your eyes. “Wouldn’t want Daddy to get in trouble, would we?”

You stayed still and waited until all three were gone and the door slammed shut to open your eyes, trying to breathe steady. You couldn’t see more than a foot in front of you and all attempts to shake off the hat were useless.

You struggled until your wrists burned and shouted until your throat felt hoarse, finally slumping back in defeat when you realized you were stuck.

 

The door opened a long time later. You would have killed for some water and sort of hated that you’d cried and sniffled all over yourself for the past few hours. You put on a brave face though when you heard footsteps. You were ready to give it right back when two bare feet came into view and your hat was pulled off.

“Oh, honey,” said your dad quietly as you stared up at him. He bent down and pulled off the tape, wrapping you up in a crushing hug, pulling back only to kiss your forehead, hands all over your face looking for any other sign of injury. “Kiddo, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you croaked out. “I…” you said before you realized the light in the room had shifted and a dark figure was standing behind your dad. You swung your legs out in front of you hard, your dad just barely moving aside as your foot connected with Charlie’s groin. He dropped to his knees, your dad on top of him like that, putting him in a headlock. He was out like a light after a few seconds, your dad wiping the dirt, sweat and what looked like blood from his face when he was done.

“I thought I was saving your ass, not the other way around,” he teased, pulling a knife from his back pocket, slicing through the ties.

“Well you’re old and need saving,” you joked, your dad hugging you way too tight when you were free. “Daddy, let’s get out of here.”

“How’d you get so tough?” he asked after a moment, helping you to your feet with a smile, plopping his hat on your head backwards, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. He handed you the knife, putting it in your hand. “Just in case.”

“Okay,” you said, your dad going to Charlie, grabbing a gun from the back of his pants, you dad taking a deep breath before he grabbed your hand. He made it up a few steps before he tripped, swearing as he sat on his bottom. You looked him over and he definitely put up a worse fight than you with whoever took him. But his feet were shredded on the bottom, your dad probably only getting to you from wherever he came from on adrenaline alone.

“If you go-“

“You’re fucking nuts if-“

“Y/N Ackles!” he whisper shouted.

“We were both just kidnapped! I’m gonna fucking swear if I want!” you said back.

“Fine,” he said. “But I can’t walk and hold a gun like this. You gotta-“

“I can help you walk,” you said. He closed his eyes, frowning when he opened them. “I’m not leaving you alone, dad.”

“Your mother is going to kill me for agreeing to this,” he said. You got an arm around his back and helped him up, his movements slow but you were able to get up the stairs and walk through and out of the shed you were in before he needed a break. You looked around, your dad waving for the two of you to head into the nearby trees.

“What about your feet?” you asked.

“Said the barefoot girl,” he said.

“Touché,” you said, helping him into the small woods, setting him down on a log after a minute. You pulled off your sweatshirt and took out the knife, your dad watching as you cut off strips of material and then tied it around his feet.

“Whatever we pay you in allowance, it is not enough,” he said, looking around as you did your best to use the rest of the sweatshirt for your own feet. “Let’s keep going. Johnny’ll get loose soon and Charlie’ll be up and about too. I’m sure dad isn’t too far behind.”

“Hey, how’d you get out?” you asked, helping him walk again, much faster now with the makeshift padding.

“Uh, I sort of took one for the team,” he said, lifting up his shirt, showing a gash on his right side.

“Dad!” you said, not getting too good of a look before he was covering it up again.

“I’m fine. It’s a glorified scratch. Let me get a knife though,” he said with a wince. “We’re gonna have one hell of a story to tell, aren’t we, honey?”

“How are you so freakishly positive right now?” you asked, your dad leaning on you for a moment as he stilled.

“Because I have to be,” he said, letting out a groan, motioning for you to keep going. You walked for a while in the woods, only pausing once for a quick break until you hit the edge of a road. “No. Stay in the trees.”

“But we need help,” you said.

“I know, sweetie. Let’s see if we can hit up a gas station around. Officer douchebag might be driving around looking for us and we don’t want to be on the road if that happens,” he said.

“This can’t actually be happening to us,” you said, squeezing your eyes shut.

“S’okay, honey. We’ll be alright,” he said, kissing the top of your head until you took a few deep breaths and calmed down. After a while you stumbled onto a gas station like he said, sighing in relief as you both jogged across the road in search of a phone. You froze when you got closer and saw a police cruiser parked on one side and Officer Barnes stepped out of it. Your dad tugged you back into the shadows and around the side of the building before he saw you. “We’ll wait until he leaves, then we go inside and get a phone.”

“Or he just told the person inside that we’re wanted or something,” you said.

“Shit,” he said, throwing his head back against the brick with a smack when he realized you were probably right.

“Dad. I’m guessing you have a concussion. Don’t do that,” you said. He stayed quiet as you heard the crunch of tires and then saw the cruiser pull out onto the road, your dad relaxing a little when Barnes was gone. “There’s a back door over there. I could sneak in and try to get a phone without the guy inside seeing.”

“Not happening, James Bond,” he said, putting a hand on his head.

“Hey. If it weren’t for me getting the drop on Charlie, you’d be caught again and I’d…” you said, closing your eyes. “Dad, you’re too hurt to go and we don’t know if it’s safe. If I have to bolt, I can run. You can’t. Go hide in the trees over there and I’ll get you if it’s okay.”

“No way am I agreeing to that,” he said. “You are not worth any risk.”

“Well I’m sorry but you can’t stop me,” you said, jogging away, your dad staring wide eyed as you slipped around the back of the building. The back door was unlocked and you found yourself in a storage room. You looked around until you saw a door marked office, ducking inside to find a small desk and some papers and a wall phone.

“Yes,” you said, moving towards it when a light flicked on. You turned wide eyed, a teenager probably your age staring back.

“You’re the girl that cop said had escaped,” he said, a shake to his voice. “I’m calling the police.”

“Uh,” you said, the guy moving back a step. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” he said. You flew your fist towards him and collided with his face, shoving him on the ground to get some distance. You booked it outside, your dad thankfully listening to you and tucked away in some trees.

“Go!” you whispered at him. He immediately started into a jog with you, adrenaline flowing again as the two of you kept moving for a good five minutes before you both stopped.

“Have I mentioned you’re grounded for pulling that stunt?” he said. “Forever.”

“I saved your life!” you said.

“Still grounded,” he said, panting as he leaned against the nook of a tree. “Did you find a phone?”

“Yeah but I couldn’t use it. The cop told the kid I had escaped. I’m guessing you got a similar story,” you said, resting your hands on your hips.

“That’s just fucking perfect,” he said, closing his eyes.

“Maybe we find a house?” you said.

“I’m sure everyone in this little town knows about us by now and was told to call him if we pop up,” he said.

“Uh, dad,” you said, holding up your hands, staring off behind him. You saw him pull out the gun, holding it close to his side. “It’s a little old lady.”

He spun out of his hiding hole, raising the gun, only to be met with a shotgun in his face.

“Dean Winchester?” she said, lowering the gun with a smile, your dad lowering his slightly. “You’re the fella that plays Dean on that show my granddaughter loves.”

“Awesome,” he said with a smile, the woman narrowing her eyes. 

“You don’t seem like the escape from police custody type,” she said.

“Uh, hi,” you said, giving her a wave. “That’s my dad and we were sort of held captive and if we could get to a phone that’d be great.”

“That’s what the officer said you’d say,” she said.

“Please. If you have a granddaughter that means you have a child and I need to get her safe. You can understand that,” he said, looking back at you, a small crack to his voice. “Please.”

“…Alright but any funny business-”

“No, we will be on our best behavior,” he said, giving her a smile. “Promise.”

“Why are you walking around in the middle of the night with a gun?” you asked, the woman cocking her head.

“Hunting raccoon. They’ve been destroying my garden and I’ve had enough of the little critters,” she said, cocking the gun. “Now come along up to the house. No funny business remember.”

 

“Dad…have you ever seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre because I have and I feel like we just walked into it,” you said, sitting on the edge of the couch in Gretchen’s home, your dad eyeing everything suspiciously.

“It’s an old house. There’s nothing to be scared of,” he said, scrunching up his face when a door creaked.

“Who the hell are you two?” asked an older man wearing an apron covered in blood, stepping out of a door from the basement. You tilted your head, pursing your lips.

“Exhibit A,” you muttered. Your dad shushed you, the man grabbing a shotgun off a wall and cocking it. “We are so going to die tonight.”

“We are not…sir can you please put away the gun. You’re frightening my daughter,” said your dad, moving to stand but sitting back down when he saw the man’s face.

“As soon as you tell me why two criminals are sitting on my furniture, getting dirt and blood all over it,” he said, aiming the gun at your dad.

“Henry, relax,” said Gretchen as she came back in the room with some water you both chugged down gratefully. “You’ll wake up Sara with all that racket.”

“Too late,” you heard, someone padding down the stairs nearby. You saw the feet first but recognized the sweatshirt they had on and the mess of blonde hair on top. “Y/N? Mr. Ackles?”

“Sara!” you said as you hopped up, Sara rushing over and giving you a hug. “Please tell your grandparents not to kill us.”

“Pap pap, this is my best friend and her dad,” said Sara, scowling at him before he lowered his weapon.

“You are so off my not allowed to hang out with Y/N list anymore,” said your dad.

“I’m so sorry about the party, Mr. Ackles. I was a total bitch to Y/N and my parents are sort of punishing me by making me spend the weekends at my grandparents and-”

“That’s great Sara and we’ll catch up but we  _really_  need a phone,” you said.

“There’s no cell service out here. Just a landline,” she said.

“As long as it works, I don’t care,” said your dad, getting to his feet with your help.

“What happened to you guys?” asked Sara, looking you over properly before looking at your dad. “Did someone-”

The doorbell rang, your heads whipping towards the front door, a blue and red flickering in through the front window.

“You can not tell them we are here,” said your dad to Henry, getting a thankful nod back.

“There’s a meat cellar downstairs. Shoo,” said Henry. You went to the door he’d come up from, your dad and you hobbling down the stairs, pausing at the bottom when you got a good look at the workspace.

“Okay. You may have totally called it on the Texas Chainsaw Massacre thing,” he said, guiding you over to the spot under the stairs, hidden in the dark. You were just ducked down when the door flung open above you, your dad’s hand over your mouth when you jumped.

“Mr. Harris, harboring a fugitive is a crime,” said Officer Barnes, the stairs creaking as he went past, your eyes glued to him when he hit the floor started to walk around the basement. You tried to breathe quietly, Barnes walking around in a circle seemingly satisfied that he’d searched the space, moving up a few steps on the stairs before he stopped and mumbled under his breath. “Son of a bitch.”

“What was that officer?” asked Henry from the top of the stairs.

“Nothing. Thank you for your time this evening sir,” he said, going up the flight and flicking off the light switch before he slammed the door shut after him. You released a big breath, your dad pulling you close as he took one himself.

“S’okay,” he whispered in the pitch black. “We’re okay.”

“Remember like a month ago where your biggest concern was me and boys?” you said, your dad chuckling into your shoulder, nodding his head.

“I see now I never had to worry about that at all,” he said.

“Somebody has to have noticed we’re missing,” you said.

“I’m sure they did. I’m sure your mom had a heart attack when she got the alert you hit the panic code too,” he said. “I did.”

“But didn’t they get you first? Your flight was at like 4,” you said.

“They had my phone and showed me, asking me what the code was,” he said.

“But even you don’t know it,” you said. “It’s my number.”

“Well they didn’t believe that at first,” he said. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s just get you back home where you belong.”

“Johnny said I was a mark,” you said after a moment, resting your head on his shoulder.

“The lawyer thought the family of that other girl paid the Barnes off to leave them alone. I’m starting to think they did it to get her back,” he said. “It makes sense why Jimmy was the only one going to private school when that family on paper can’t afford it.”

“He was supposed to find someone,” you said, lowering your head.

“He finds them, Johnny catches ‘em, Charlie makes sure they stay put until the money comes in,” he said with a sigh. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

“But why me?” you asked. “I’m nobody.”

“Why would they want the girl with well-parents, one of whom is out of town a lot but would certainly do anything they wanted to get his kid back?” he said, a sad smile on his face if you had to guess.

“Maybe you should disown me. I made my birth mom leave and now I get picked to-”

“You didn’t make her leave,” he said. “And this is not your fault.”

“You said she didn’t want me though,” you said.

“You’re right. She didn’t. That wasn’t on you or me. She wasn’t ready to be a mom. I doubt she’ll ever be a mom. She’s just one of those people. She wasn’t a bad person. She just wasn’t the right one for you,” he said.

“If you gave me up though, this wouldn’t have happened,” you said.

“I’d never give you up. Ever,” he said. “Even if you do get kidnapped and you leave your dishes in the sink.”

“Thanks,” you said with a half-laugh.

“You do realize Jimmy was probably baiting you outside that day, right?” he asked.

“Way to rub it in. I know. I did a dumb,” you said, getting a kiss on the cheek. “Ouch.”

“Sorry, honey,” he said. “You never answered my question earlier if you were okay or not.”

“My cheek hurt but it’s better now. I’m okay, dad, really. You’re much worse,” you said. “I-”

You cut yourself off when the door flung open again, a slow step walking down the stairs. You pulled out your knife, someone stopping about halfway down.

“It’s safe as can be out there,” said Henry. You went to move, your dad holding you back, hand over your mouth. You waited a long minute, staring at your dad. “See officer? I told you there’s no one there.”

“Can never be too careful these days,” said Barnes, footsteps overhead. They moved away, a car door shutting in the distance.

“How’d you know?” you asked your dad.

“I didn’t,” he said. “Just had a bad feeling.”

The light flicked on and you heard footsteps down the stairs quickly, Henry looking behind the steps at you.

“Come on you two. Better get you someplace safer than this.”

 

“Ah, ah, brake sooner,” said your dad when you hit a stop sign on your way back into Austin from the middle of nowhere town you’d wound up in.

“You’re the one that taught me to drive,” you said, tapping your finger on the wheel before you took off.

“I taught you to brake sooner than that,” he said. “Clutch.”

“You saying clutch…” you said, rolling your eyes. “Why did her grandparents only drive stick shift?”

“If you’d let me teach you how to drive a stick shift…” said your dad, earning a glare. “Just saying.”

“I know how to drive stick,” you said. “Obviously since I’m doing it no problem.”

“Since when?” he said.

“Since driver’s ed is mandatory at school,” you said. “I already knew how to do an automatic so I learned stick.”

“I thought I knew you,” he said, shaking his head. “Explains why you aren’t grinding through gears though. Here I thought you were naturally talented like your father.”

“Naturally talented he says as he complains about my driving,” you said, getting a laugh out of him. You turned a corner, hoping to hit the highway but saw a cruiser splayed across the road and you slammed on the brakes.

“What the…” said you dad, reaching across to the steering column and throwing it in reverse. “Floor it. Now.”

You hit the gas as you saw the police cruiser on the road start to head straight for you, your dad looking over his shoulder as you went.

“You ever wanted to learn how to do a reverse one eighty?” he said as you tried to watch the mirror.

“Not really,” you said.

“You’re about to,” he said, sitting forward in his seat, putting one hand on the gear stick, one on the wheel. “When I say now, you crank that wheel as far right as you can and don’t let up on the gas until I say stop. You start turning the other way and don’t hit the gas until I say go, got it?” he said.

“I guess,” you said, still watching the mirror. “Actually-”

“Now!” he said, pulling the wheel with you. The truck started to turn, your dad shouting something you assumed was the stop as you spun around, his hand on the stick before he said to floor it, the two of you sitting back in your seats with the cruiser now behind you. “Whew. Wasn’t that fun?”

“Fun?” you said.  _“Fun?”_

“I’m trying to make this less traumatic for you, alright?” he said, looking out the back window.

“…It was actually a lot of fun,” you said.

“That’s my girl,” he said with a smirk.

“You realize we’re going the wrong way, away from the city,” you said, the cruiser getting closer.

“It doesn’t matter, we just have to get to some other officers. We called and they said they were going to send some guys out to look for us,” he said, looking behind you. “Plus there’ll be some troopers around looking for speeders this time of night.”

“How do you know that?” you said.

“I was once a teenager that did way more stupid crap than you ever have,” he said. You didn’t have a chance to respond before his arm was outstretched across your chest, pinning you back into the seat far better than the old seatbelt did. The truck slammed into something  _hard_ , going straight through for a hundred feet or so before spinning out to a stop in the middle of the road. You could hear him groan, probably feeling like you did as his arm fell away. “Baby? Y/N? Talk to me, honey.”

“I’m okay,” you said, coughing as you opened your eyes. “What’d I hit?”

“Cars. A roadblock,” he said, staring out the windshield at the men approaching from the side of the road, the cruiser pulling up to a stop. “Run. Now.”

“Dad-”

“Go!” he said. You flung open your door and sprinted across the pavement as best you could, falling to the ground when a hard force hit your back, making you shout. “Y/N!”

“Gun,” said Johnny as your dad limped out of the truck. He practically tossed the thing at him, Johnny laughing once he had it, your dad looking over to see you sit upright, putting a hand against your back.

“Relax daddy. It’s just a beanbag round. Hurts like a bitch though,” said Charlie, shooting one at your dad’s chest as he limped around to the front of the truck, your dad groaning as he dropped like a sack of bricks. They threw a pair of ties on you and started dragging you back towards the cruiser, your dad attempting to fight off Johnny from what you could see.

“That’s enough,” said Barnes, shooting off another round near you. Your dad stilled, holding up his hands as Johnny secured him, not risking you getting hit again. “You two are more trouble than you’re worth, you know that?”

“Let’s settle this right now. Let her go and I’ll give you whatever money you want,” said your dad.

“No, no. We get the money, then she goes free,” said Barnes, grabbing your arm. “Neither of you go anywhere until then.”

“Let her go,” he said again.

“Or what?” said Barnes with a smirk.

“Or I’ll kill you,” he said. Barnes watched him for a moment, something hard in your dad’s face that said he wasn’t joking. 

“Put ‘em in the car,” said Barnes.

Your dad hung his head as he was hauled to his feet, the both of you placed in the back of the cruiser before Barnes started giving orders to his sons outside the car.

“We called the cops. We just have to hang on a little while longer until the troopers show up, honey,” said your dad.

“We could do that,” you said, Barnes and his sons over near the vehicles now, trying to clear them from the road. “Or we could leave.”

“How…” he said before you pulled your hands in front of you, holding up the knife. You cut him loose, your dad handing it back to you. “We still can’t get out of the back of this thing.”

“Dad,” you said, reaching into your back pocket, pulling out the car keys. “Do you really think I don’t have a plan?”

“You pick pocketed him?” he asked.

“I’m scared, not useless,” you said. “They aren’t paying attention to me that much so if playing the weakling works…”

“Their mistake,” he said, taking the keys. “This time I drive.”

“But your feet,” you said.

“I so get to drive the cop car,” he said. “You just hold onto the knife.”

“Okay,” you said. Your dad put a finger to his lips, unlocking the back doors as you crept out, sliding into the front of the vehicle quietly.

“Keep your head down, honey, and put on your seatbelt,” he said. You did as told, looking over as he turned the key and the engine revved to life. You heard a shout and the car took off, a pat on your arm after ten minutes and you sat up. The tires almost immediately screeched, the car stuttering forward to a stop. You jerked back against your seat, bright headlights shining through the windshield and a few sirens going off. “Okay, kiddo. I think that’s our ride home.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jensen get some help after their long night, in more than one way…

_“Ouch,”_  you said, sat in the back of an ambulance, a paramedic dabbing at your cheek with a swab of alcohol. “I told you, I’m fine.”

“You were just involved in a high speed crash,” he said, pushing your shirt off your shoulder, revealing a large bruise across your chest. “You also have signs of a concussion. You need to be taken to the hospital.”

“I’m fine. Thanks. Now can I go see my dad?” you asked. He rolled his eyes but let you stand after tucking a blanket around your shoulders.

“I want you back in five minutes for the hospital ride,” he said. You gave him a thumbs up, walking across the pavement until you got to another ambulance, your dad sitting on top of a stretcher outside, talking to an officer.

“There she is,” he said, patting the spot next to him, wrapping his arms around you.

“We’ll make sure to send some troopers to the hospital,” said the officer.

“Thank you,” he said, the officer giving you some space. “The officer said mom’s going to meet us there, okay?”

“I don’t think JJ should go, or the twins. I don’t want them to get scared when they see you,” you said, fixing his blanket when it started to fall. “You look kind of…beat up.”

“They’re staying with your grandparents at the house. They’ll swing by when we’re cleaned up,” he said, rubbing a hand up and down your back. “How are you feeling?”

“It’s like three in the morning. I’m tired,” you said with a laugh. “But I can’t go to sleep yet they said.”

“Me too,” he said. “I don’t know how the Winchester’s do this all the time.”

“Because they’re badasses,” you said, your dad chuckling. “But you’re even more of one.”

“Oh, yes. Isn’t it obvious?” he laughed, waving down at himself.

“Dad,” you said, grabbing his hand, you dad tilting his head. “Dad, you saved me. You kept me from getting too scared or caught or hurt. Maybe you think you were just doing what you were supposed to but you didn’t treat me like a little kid either. You let me help you and I know that was hard for you and I don’t know where I’m going with this but I love you and I’m really glad you’re my dad and you protect me. Plus we did that cool one eighty which is super badass.”

“We did do that,” he said, kissing the top of your head. “Thanks kiddo. I’ve been sitting here thinking you hate me.”

“Why would I hate you?” you asked.

“If I didn’t make good money or had a job where I was home more, this probably would never have happened to you. I hired Charlie when I knew it was too good to be true to find a bodyguard for you like that. I was so desperate to get you one I didn’t even have Cliff check into him or anything. I’m the whole reason this happened to you, honey. I screwed up and I wouldn’t blame you if you couldn’t forgive me for it,” he said with a shrug, looking away. 

“That’s stupid because I love you and don’t ever think I hate you,” you said, bumping his arm. “Besides, we caught the bad guys and now other people won’t get hurt.”

“When did little miss grumpy become an optimist?” he said.

“Shut up,” you said, your paramedic walking back over to you. “I know, time’s up. Can I ride with him though?”

“Mhm. Let’s get you guys checked out.”

 

“Hey mom,” you said when she walked into your hospital room, getting a big squeezing hug from her. Your dad was laughing his ass off until she moved to give him the same treatment.

“De. Stitches,” he gritted out, sighing as she let go. “I’m fine.”

“Are you okay?” asked your mom, sitting down on your bed, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“Yes. Bumps and bruises,” you said. “Dad’s the one that insisted they check me in for the night.”

“You have a concussion, smartass,” said your dad.

“Well so do you, smartass,” you said, your mom looking back and forth between you. “I’m allowed to swear now.”

“I didn’t agree to that,” he said, your mom holding up a hand.

“Fine but use it appropriately and not in front of the kids. Oh look at your cheek,” she said, gently turning your face. “Does that hurt?”

“It’s fine. I’ve been hurt way worse playing soccer,” you said. “Go dote on dad. He got stabbed after all.”

“You what!” said your mom, turning to face him, your dad rolling his eyes.

“Like barely more than a scratch,” he said, waving her off. “I’m-“

“Well I’m glad you two are so fine because I am not,” she said. “Both of you…and if you’d come to ice cream this wouldn’t have happened and I know you didn’t because you were beating yourself up over everything and-”

“Mom,” you said, giving her a hug. “It’ll be okay. Everybody’s home again.”

“Our daughter is kind of awesome,” said your dad with a tired smile. “I take full credit obviously.”

“Dork,” said your mom, laying down with you. “I’m so sorry I left you alone with Charlie.”

“S’okay mom. You didn’t know,” you said, giving her a smile. “Dad turned out to be way tougher than him thankfully.”

“I’m tough as nails,” said your dad, plopping down in his bed, closing his eyes.

“No sleeping,” you said, your dad squinting at you.

“Alright,” he said, turning onto his back. “I’m just going to rest my eyes for a minute.”

“Hey,” said your mom. “Up and at ‘em or I’ll sick her on you.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, sitting upright again, yawning as he went.

“Why don’t you tell mom about the reverse one eighty you had me do?” you said, your mom sitting upright.

“You had our daughter do  _what_  Jensen Ross Ackles?” she said, your dad tossing his pillow at you.

“Tattle tale.”

 

**One Week Later**

“Hey! It’s the badass and her old man,” said your Uncle Jared on set, giving you a hug you happily returned.

“We saw you two hours ago at the airport, Uncle Jare,” you laughed. “He’s your responsibility now.”

“I don’t need supervising,” your dad scoffed as he used his crutches to get over to a chair in the bunker library. “My feet are fine. A few more days on these things and then I’m good to go.”

“I got him,” said your uncle, stealing your hat to ruffle your head, plopping it back on when he finished. “You give up on being a PA already? Was I too much to handle?”

“Someone is going to start apprenticing in the different departments because she’s interested in directing someday,” said your dad. “Takes after her old man.”

“Maybe,” you said with a shrug. “Seems like it’d be cool. There’s a lot more to this stuff than the acting part I never paid much attention to.”

“Didn’t want to go back to school?” asked your uncle, taking a seat at the table.”

“Not really. I got most of my old friends back and stuff but I really liked working and my homeschool teacher up here is super cool,” you said. “I can fly by myself home if I miss mom and the little guys so it’s pretty sweet.”

“Plus I’m still edgy so she didn’t have much of a choice,” said your dad with a chuckle. Your uncle nodded, looking at your dad. “We’re going to that family practice your guy recommended a couple times a week. S’been good.”

“That’s good,” he said, chuckling when you saw a young guy wander onto set and then turn around. “Dude, it’s safe. The antics are on hold until Ackles is in full working order again.”

“Uh huh,” he said, giving you a friendly smile, you dad waving him back.

“Alex, this is my oldest daughter, Y/N. Y/N, this is-“

“The poor boy you two harass,” you said, frowning at him. “I’ve heard the awful things they do to you, Alex.”

“It’s not that bad,” he said, your dad nodding out of the corner of your eye. “But anytime you want to save me, totally feel free to. I mean anytime. Seriously, I’m not joking.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.”

 

**Two Weeks Later**

“Hey dad,” you said after dinner that Friday night back in Austin, your mom giving one of the twins a bath after they dumped their plate on themselves.

“Yeah honey?” he asked from where he was playing with some legos with JJ.

“Can I borrow your truck and go to the movies with Sara? It’s over at 9,” you said. You saw a flash of concern on his face but he wiped it away. “Doc said-“

“I know. You did your homework?” he asked. You nodded, you dad returning it. “Drive safe. If you need me or your mom for some reason, just call.”

“I know. I won’t be gone long.”

 

“Hi,” you said, wandering in through the garage door when you got back, your parents spread out on the couch with a blanket. “Aw, aren’t you two adorable snuggling?”

“Find a man that loves to cuddle,” said your mom, as she snuggled back into him. “Best guy advice I’ll ever give you. So how was the movie?”

“Good,” you said, looking over the back of the couch and at your mom, your dad still watching their movie.

“I did not have a panic attack or freak out while you were gone, thank you for asking,” said your dad, tilting his head back at you with a smile.

“Good,” you said, giving him a hug. “I’m going to bed.”

“Y/N,” he said. “I don’t want you to worry if I’m okay. Focus on yourself right now, honey.”

“Do you ever worry about your parents?” you asked, getting them both to pause.

“…Go to bed little missy,” he said with a smirk.

“Fine,” you said, kissing them both goodnight. “Love you.”

 

**Two Months Later**

“Hey dad,” you said at work, hands clasped behind your back.

“The answer’s no,” he said.

“You haven’t even heard what it is yet,” you said.

“You have that look that I normally would pass off to your mom but she’s not here so the answer is no,” he said, reading over his sides.

“Can I go out to dinner tonight? I’ll be home by curfew,” you said, rocking back on your heels.

“A date?” he said. You hummed, your dad rubbing the back of his neck. “You alone with boys is sort of my number one fear, for good reason.”

“Well he’s 18, he’s going to University of British Columbia for film, he loves AC/DC and he’s sort of been your co-star all day,” you said, pointing to the young man reading over a few pages outside a trailer.

“Tyler? He asked you out on a date?” asked your dad, sizing him up.

“He’s a sweet boy,” you said.

“The last boy you met kidnapped you. The last two actually,” he said.

“Technically their brother did the actual kidnapping so…” you said, holding up a finger.

“Tyler’s in college. Last I checked, you weren’t,” said your dad.

“I turned 18 last week and come on, dad. You’re the one saying I need to make more Vancouver friends that aren’t twice my age. Please?” you asked.

“Curfew is ten tonight, not eleven and you go to public places only, understand?” he said.

“I just met him. I’m not going to his house or anything. He still lives with his parents by the way so…” you said, your dad groaning but nodding. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, waving you off. “Be smart.”

“Hi,” said Tyler as he walked over, giving you a smile. “I only have one more scene to film with your dad but I thought afterwards maybe we could get some dinner?”

“Sounds great,” you said, your dad pretending to read his script.

“Is that okay with you, Jensen? There’s a great burger place near campus and not too far from the studio I think we’d all like. They’re the size of your head and-”

“You want me to come on your date?” asked your dad, raising an eyebrow.

“Y/N said you normally eat dinner together every night,” said Tyler. You gave your dad a smile, knowing this was another one of those steps he needed to take.

“She did, huh,” he said, crossing his arms but you already knew what his answer would be. “We do but I got scenes to memorize and I’m old. I want to be sitting on the couch watching the same idiots over and over on House Hunters before I hit the hay. You kids have fun. Y/N you have work in the morning, remember.”

“I have eight am class tomorrow so we won’t be out late,” said Tyler.

“Eight am? Willingly?” asked your dad.

“Oh yeah. I’m an early riser. Y/N said maybe we could do a coffee date tomorrow if dinner didn’t pan out,” he said, your dad chuckling.

“She’s a night owl,” said your dad. “She must really like you if she’s willing to wake up early.”

“Shut up,” you muttered, waving him away.

“Come here Tyler,” said your dad, throwing his arm over Tyler’s shoulders, leading him away from you. “I should tell you about the time when Y/N was three and just absolutely refused to wear clothes for an entire week. She didn’t wear them to daycare, didn’t wear them in front of guests, just charged around the house with her little tush out.”

“I liked it better when you intimidated boys you know.”

 

“I’m home,” you said, slipping into the apartment around nine, your dad humming from the couch.

“You’re earlier than I expected,” he said.

“Tyler has class tomorrow and we’re both tired from working all day,” you said, plopping down next to him, stealing his half drunk beer from his hand.

“I know you aren’t going to drink that,” he said.

“This stuff? Only the world famous family business beer for me,” you said, your dad chuckling. “No beer on school nights or you’re gonna get dad bod.”

“I am a dad,” he grumbled, stealing his beer back. “You trying to keep me in shape for your mother?”

“It’s empty calories,” you said.

“You’re too young to worry about that crap,” he said, handing you the bottle.

“Drinking age is 19 here,” you said. “Last half beer I had turned out kind of shitty for me.”

“That’s why you should have it,” he said. “Face your fears and all that.”

“You feeling okay, dad?” you asked, taking a sip before you set it aside.

“You’re not here because you’re afraid to be home in Austin, right?” he asked. “Most teenagers don’t want to hang out with their dads.”

“I ain’t most teenagers,” you said, stealing part of his blanket for yourself. “The only thing I’m scared of is spiders and clowns and leaving you alone.”

“What was that last one?” he asked.

“Mom noticed you’re happier lately. So has JJ. It’s like when you’re on hiatus. You’re all smiley. Don’t get us wrong, we love grumpy dad. But we like when he’s happy too,” you said.

“It’s nice not living alone again,” he said with a smile. “But it’s not your job to do that. The whole point of this having kids thing is to turn a drooling, peeing and pooping mess that cries for no reason and throws up their breakfast on you, into an adult that can take care of themselves and you know it’s okay if something happens to mom or dad because they learned how to be independent and can go make their own family someday. I saw it in a rough way but I know you can take care of yourself. You don’t need dad anymore, honey.”

“I still want him,” you said. “I’m always going to need him too.”

“Your mom said you get on extra thick packet from UT in the mail. I bet it’s your early acceptance,” he said.

“Why do you do that? Divert when I say something nice about you?” you asked. “Plus we all talked and I might go to the film school up here or make my apprenticeship full time.”

“Because it makes me all teary eyed sometimes when you say stuff,” he said with a shrug. “You forget you didn’t like me for most of this year. Most of the past couple years. You thought I worked too much, spent too much time with the other kids, with De, that you were a burden and something I had to pay attention to because I was obligated, not that I wanted to.”

“I was a selfish teenager back then,” you said.

“Oh, because now you’re a sophisticated young woman?” he asked.

“You wanted to spend time with me and I said no to get back at you which was immature and only made things worse. Maybe you just have to get used to the fact that this whole thing made me grow up a little. Plus, for all the old guy cracks I make, you aren’t that old. I like having a younger dad. We do cool stuff like steal cop cars,” you said.

“I so wished we’d blown the siren,” he said with a smile.

“You know, Tyler’s dad is a cop. I’m sure he’d take you for a ride,” you said.

“Oh no. Not again,” said your dad, sliding down the couch, throwing the blanket over his face. You leaned over and laid on top of him, hearing a huff of air before the blanket was gone from his head and he was wrestling you around to the other end, plopping on top of you.

“Dad! Way too heavy!” you said, trying to push him off.

“This couch sure is lumpy,” he hummed, spreading himself out, tickling your sides until you were laughing.

“Okay, okay!” you said, holding up your hands, your dad pulling you up to lean against him, kissing the top of your head.

“So did Tyler earn himself a little coffee date tomorrow? He’s back for a few more days of filming,” he said.

“We might be having lunch tomorrow…I did warn him my dad would kick his fucking ass if he ever tried anything. He said you had full permission to do so if he did,” you said. “I think you’ll like him.”

“I  _guess_  you can grow up,” he said with a large sigh, rolling his eyes before squishing you in a hug.

“You did a good job dad,” you said.

“I’m not done yet. I still have to show you how to change the oil in the car,” he said. “Change a tire, washing and waxing. Vacuuming the inside…then there’s mowing the lawn and-“

“Shush,” you said. “It’s too late to talk about chores.”

“Very true. You had a long day and you should get to bed, sweetie. We have outdoor shoots all day and it’s gonna rain so enjoy the warmth while you can,” he said. “It’s your first full 12 hour day so you’ll be tired.”

“Okay,” you said, standing and heading for your room, crawling under the covers in less than five minutes. You heard your door open after a few minutes, your dad poking his head in. “Yes?”

“I’m gonna head to bed,” he said.

“You need to talk?” you asked, sitting up in bed.

“No,” he said, smiling when you started to stare. “Goodnight.”

“Dad?” you asked. “You sure?”

“…I’m going to do my first con again this weekend since everything,” he said. “I’m nervous because I know there’ll be questions about what happened and I want to respect your privacy.”

“If you get a question about it just say that I said Dean Winchester kicks ass but he ain’t got nothing on my dad,” you said. He rolled his eyes but laughed. “Seriously!”

“You really want me to say that?” he asked.

“It’s the truth,” you said.

“Alright. I’ll make sure to tell everyone that,” he said, flipping off your light. “Night, kiddo. Love you.”

“Love you too, dad,” you said, watching him pause in the doorway. “Yeah, you’re so in need of a talk tonight.”

“Come on, get your blanket. I promise not to keep you up too late this time,” he said. 

“Dad?” you asked. “It’s always okay. I swear. No matter how late. You do it for me too.”

“I know is it, kiddo,” he said with a smile as you rolled out of bed and pulled off a blanket. “You know I was so scared of doing everything wrong when you were born. Here you are, all grown up years later and I have no idea how I helped make you into this incredibly kind and good person.”

“I know exactly what you did,” you said with a smile, walking past him for his room.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“You loved me,” you said. “You showed me the right way to love someone too. I’m pretty sure that’s where it all came from.”

“What’s this right way to love someone?” he asked.

“Dragging my reserved father into his room so he can talk like he needs to and stop stalling in the hallway for one,” you said, grabbing his hand, getting a quiet chuckle out of him. “Come on. You know talking is the best way for you to deal with this stuff and I don’t want to hear you having more nightmares tonight.”

“They’re getting better,” he said. “Honestly.”

“I know. So let’s go have our talk so we can both get some sleep, alright?” you said.

“Alright kiddo. You got it.”


End file.
